


dissolve

by Anonymous



Category: Unus Annus - Video Blogging RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Infinity War spoilers, marvel AU, no but seriously it's just angst its just pure suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a lot of the comments say mark and ethan have an iron man and peter parker like relationship so....  here's the scene(tm)( + bonus art at the end)
Relationships: Mark Fischback & Ethan Nestor, platonic only
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	dissolve

Despair set itself in Mark’s gut as the others around him began fading away.

The faint “aw man” from the space pirate.

“Steady, Money.” But it was too late. He was also dusted away. Just like the rest of them.

“Mark, there was no other way,” The wizard, Jack, said, his look downcast as he faded away.

The one that set the most fear into him was the small whisper that came behind him from his mentee. Ethan.

“M..Mister Fischbach?” He asked weakly, his body only able to stumble limply closer. Mark wasn’t ready to lose him. He’s already lost so much today. Not him.

“I- .. I don’t feel so good.” Terrified eyes looked up to the other. Anxiety filled Mark’s system. He can’t.

“You’re alright.” That was all he could choke out. He was beyond terrified. He had no idea what to do.

“I don’t know what’s happening, I don’t I-” He whimpered, colllapsing into Mark’s grasp, arms scraping against him. He didn’t mind the pressure. Not when the kid’s life was at stake.

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, please- Mr. Fischbach, I don’t wanna go-” The two fell to the ground, the other continuing to cling onto him, refusing to let go. Mark held him tightly, wanting to ground him, tell him anything to remind him he would be okay, but he couldn’t choke out the words.

A lone tear made it’s way down Ethan’s face as he whispered softly, his gaze that of acceptance, one that Mark knew too well. He was accepting his death.

The words said next left him hollow, body shaking in grief.

“I’m sorry.” 

\- - -

The only words he muttered to anyone getting back to Earth,

“I lost the kid.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the art was made by me! :) not my usual watermark since i dont want peeps finding out i have an ao3 but :D


End file.
